Redemption
by Miss Zee
Summary: AU. Spoilers! Severus' last redemption.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was ;)

**Redemption**

Severus Snape, bare chested with his hands bound behind his back, was on his knees. He was in a circle of Death Eaters with Voldemort in front of him. His eyes were shut but had they been open he would be staring directly into the eyes of the Dark Lord. His chest was covered in cuts and was bleeding copiously.

He could hear His Lord screaming, raging at him. And every time the Unforgivable Curse left his lips, Severus' body convulsed with pain.

But Severus was beyond it, he could no longer feel the hurt being inflicted upon him as punishment. He did not notice wound upon wound covering his body, or the fact that he was bleeding to death. He did not notice what Voldemort and the Death Eaters were doing. Instead, he was buried in memories.

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath"_

_It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No – listen, I didn't mean – "_

" – _to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._

* * *

Again and again he felt the curses hit him but he did not _feel_ it, did not feel _anything_ but the torture his mind was putting him through.

* * *

"_If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have – I have asked him – "_

"_You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Severus had never heard so much contempt in his voice. He shrank a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_He said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

"_Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_In – in return?" he gaped at Dumbledore, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

* * *

Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks as a smile graced his lips. He had given everything. He had saved her. That she still hadn't forgive him, would _never_ forgive him, was of small concern. He had helped her, had warned her about Wormtail, about Voldemort. That the Dark Lord had found out didn't matter. That Potter and his brat of a son had escaped as well didn't matter.

_Lily was safe._

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!" he shouted._

_From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Severus, and the young man's eyes were full of tears._

"_After all this time__?"_

"_Always," he replied._

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus opened his eyes at last and saw green. Just like her eyes.

* * *

Three months later, Lily Potter sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place opposite Albus Dumbledore. As she looked down at her tea, stirring it with a spoon, she listened to Sirius and James play with Harry somewhere upstairs. She was still taking in all the information her old headmaster had just given her. Severus had sent the letter, had warned them, had _saved_ them. After all these years, even though they weren't friends anymore, even though he supported a man whose mission in life was to kill people like her, muggle borns, a man who wanted to kill her son, still he had saved them. Her best friend, though they had not spoken in _years_, had saved her and her family. She smiled slightly.

Then Dumbledore spoke and the hand holding her spoon stilled.

"Lily, one more thing. Severus was killed by Voldemort three months ago. I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him, and a single tear slid down her face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I've been reading the seventh book and this just came to me. Really different from what I normally write, I know, but I was inspired :D What can I say? Snape in the last book just touches me.


End file.
